Prince of Persia: La historia de Kaileena
by Kaileena750
Summary: Un intermedio entre El Alma del Guerrero y Las Dos Coronas, aunque he cambiado un poco el final jeje.


**Prince of Persia: La historia de Kaileena**

**Prólogo**

Nuestra historia comienza en la Isla del Tiempo, minutos antes de la batalla contra el Dahaka. El Príncipe ha conseguido llevar a Kaileena al presente, con, la que ella cree, intención de matarla. Pero no son esos sus planes.

Se encuentran el uno frente al otro. Kaileena mira al Príncipe con odio, pero a la vez con miedo. Sujeta ambas espadas temblando.

- Kaileena, esto no tiene por qué acabar así.

- Uno de los dos debe morir, Príncipe, y no seré yo … No tengo elección.

- Kaileena, estáis equivocada. Siempre hay elección.

- En tal caso, decido vivir … ¡y que seáis vos quien muera!

Kaileena levantó sus espadas y se lanzó hacia el Príncipe, pero él no perdió los nervios y continuó firme:

- ¡Renunciad! ¡No deseo mataros!

- ¡No lo entendéis! Aunque no queráis matarme haréis, la lín …

- Sí, ya lo sé. La línea del Tiempo dice muchas cosas. Pero no tiene por qué ser así. - El Príncipe guardo su espada y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.- Yo estaba destinado a morir a manos del Dahaka, pero me he librado de …

El Príncipe no pudo continuar, pues el Dahaka había hecho su aparición. Lo que él no sabía es que venía tras Kaileena y no tras él. Se armó de valor y cargó contra la bestia, pero ésta lo apartó de su camino y lo lanzó al suelo. El Dahaka se dirigía hacia Kaileena, que estaba paralizada.

- Ahora lo entiendo, es Kaileena quien no pertenece a esta línea del Tiempo. ¡El Dahaka la persigue a ella! ¡Kaileena huid!

Pero ella no se movió, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Como un relámpago, el Dahaka lanzó sus temibles tentáculos sobre ella y la levantó del suelo, tratando de absorberla. Ella forcejeaba con la bestia, al tiempo que los tentáculos apretaban su cuerpo y le impedían respirar.

- ¡Todo esto es culpa vuestra!

Un segundo más tarde, Kaileena caía al suelo. El Príncipe había cortado los tentáculos que la aprisionaban, salvándola. Tras recuperar el aliento, corrió a ponerse a salvo a su época. Pero al llegar al portal vio que el Príncipe no la había seguido, y preocupada, decidió regresar.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una batalla entre el Príncipe y el Dahaka. Desde donde estaba, pudo ver que el Príncipe se hallaba en desventaja, parecía cansado e incapaz de sostener la pesada Espada del Agua. Decidida, cruzó sus espadas, apuntó al Dahaka, y de la nada, un enorme rayo de arena salio disparado hacia él, dejándolo colgando del borde del precipicio.

Esta era la oportunidad del Príncipe. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia el Dahaka y clavó la poderosa espada en su cuello. El Dahaka cayó al lago que había sobre la plataforma de roca. Ambos pensaron que era el fin y Kaileena bajó a la plataforma a ver al Príncipe. Pero cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el Portal algo apareció tras ellos. ¡Era de nuevo el Dahaka, aún más enorme! Espada en mano, contemplaron como la gran bestia moría.

El Príncipe, agotado, se hincó de rodillas. Kaileena se acercó a él lentamente, él levantó la cabeza y ella dijo:

- Me habéis salvado …

Tras estas palabras, el mundo del Príncipe se tornó oscuro.

**Capítulo 1: El despertar**

El Príncipe abrió los ojos. Estaba en una habitación, tumbado en la cama. Alguien había vendado sus heridas. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. En la puerta estaba Kaileena, hablando con un siervo.

- ¿Habéis traído lo que os pedí?

- Sí, mi Emperatriz. Aquí lo tenéis. - Le dijo el siervo, entregándole un paquete.

- Gracias, podéis retiraros.

Kaileena cerró la puerta, y al darse la vuelta encontró al Príncipe, que había despertado.

- ¡Vaya! Al fin despertáis. - Le dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? - Dijo él, bostezando.

- Pues … Casi 4 días. Debíais de estar realmente agotado por la batalla. Agotado y dolorido, porque el Dahaka os golpeó varias veces …

- Sí, pero todo eso ya acabó - Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿qué es eso?

- ¿Esto? Es un ungüento para aliviaros las heridas, sobre todo el golpe que tenéis en el estómago.- Le explico, mientras se acercaba. Kaileena se sentó en la cama y levantó la herida del Príncipe.- No tiene buena pinta, pero esto os aliviará el dolor.

- No toquéis ahí por favor, duele.- El Príncipe se quejaba por el dolor que le provocaba el golpe. No era una herida en sí, pero el golpe le había dejado un buen moratón.

Kaileena tuvo mucho cuidado y fue curando una a una todas las heridas que el Príncipe se había hecho en la Isla del Tiempo. Una vez terminó, vendó el costado del Príncipe con gran cuidado. Tenía manos de curandera.

- Príncipe …

- ¿Si?

- Yo … - Tartamudeó.- Gracias por salvarme la vida. Pero aún no entiendo por qué lo hicisteis. ¿No se suponía que me llevasteis a vuestra época para matarme?

- En principio ese era mi plan, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que vos y yo estábamos en la misma situación. Vos actuabais presa del miedo, nada más. Por eso no sería justo mataros. Además … me caéis bien.

- ¿En serio? Vaya … Pensaba que los hombres erais seres sin sentimientos.- Dijo ella mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué os hace pensar eso?

- Nada … Será mejor que descanséis y os recuperéis de las heridas.- A Kaileena no parecía agradarle hablar de eso.

Kaileena tapó al Príncipe con las mantas y salió de la habitación. Por alguna razón no quería hablar de sus pensamientos sobre los hombres. Eso intrigaba al Príncipe, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar por qué.

**Capítulo 2: Investigando**

El Príncipe decidió hacer caso a Kaileena y descansar. A la mañana siguiente se despertó recuperado, hacía años que no dormía tanto, y tan bien. Buscó por la habitación hasta encontrar sus ropajes, pero por desgracia, la armadura estaba destrozada.

De repente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Kaileena apareció por la puerta, y tras ella, dos sirvientes portando ropajes.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o sabíais que iba a necesitar ropajes nuevos? - Preguntó el Príncipe sorprendido.

- No hace falta tener poderes sobre el Tiempo para saber que tras esa batalla necesitaríais una armadura nueva … Y también un baño.

- ¿Un baño?- El Príncipe no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Para ser un Príncipe había descuidado mucho su higiene, y que una mujer se lo reprochase le avergonzaba mucho. Ahora no sabía que decir.

- Tranquilo, me imagino por lo que habréis pasado con esa criatura tras vuestra pista. Podéis ir a los baños y daros un buen baño, relajaos, lo necesitáis.- Le propuso, con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Kaileena.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vos. Os debo mi vida … - Le dijo ella, mirándole con sus felinos ojos. - Bueno, si queréis desayunar preguntadle a alguno de mis súbditos. Yo estaré en la biblioteca.

Cuando Kaileena abandonó la habitación el Príncipe corrió a los baños. Eran enormes, y a la vez hermosos. Un dulce aroma salpicaba la estancia, y a la vez relajaba el ambiente. Por primera vez en siete años el Príncipe podría relajarse de verdad.

Tras afeitarse, lavarse su castigado cuerpo y haberse vestido decentemente, el Príncipe salió de los baños. Había pasado casi una hora. Dejó el desayuno a un lado y fue a buscar a Kaileena. Dijo que estaría en la biblioteca, así que fue directamente allí.

Y allí estaba, subida en una de esas altas escaleras, buscando un libro que leer. No sabía por qué, pero una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo cuando la miraba. Al principio la había tomado por una mujer despiadada y sin compasión, pero algo en él le hacía pensar que tras esa mujer se hallaba una Kaileena totalmente diferente a la que era antes. Ya lo estaba demostrando con el trato que le daba. El Príncipe tenía que descubrir quién era Kaileena en verdad.

- ¡¿Príncipe?!

- ¿Qué tal estoy? Ahora parezco un Príncipe más decente.

- Esa vestimenta os sienta bien - Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo supisteis mi talla?

- Pues … Supongo que intuición.- Respondió ella, aunque no era intuición precisamente … - ¿Os apetece dar un paseo por la Isla? Ya se que habéis recorrido todos los rincones, pero quizás …

- Me encantaría - Interrumpió él. - ¿Qué os parece la Torre Vegetal? Es un lugar idóneo.

- ¡Claro!

Un rato después ya estaban en "La Dama del Agua", la fuente que decoraba la primera sala de la Torre Vegetal. Kaileena iba cogida del brazo del Príncipe, había un silencio incómodo que el Príncipe no tardó en romper:

- Bueno, ya basta de secretos.

- ¿A qué os referís?- Preguntó ella, fingiendo extrañarse.

- Sé que me estáis ocultando algo, Kaileena. No finjáis no saber nada. Habéis estado evitando hablar de vuestro pasado, y no me creo que supierais que esta ropa me quedaría bien por pura intuición. Quiero que me digáis la verdad Kaileena, que seáis sincera.

- ¿Es necesario hablar de eso ahora?- Preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos. El asintió con la cabeza.

Kaileena se adelantó unos pasos mientras el inmóvil Príncipe esperaba una respuesta. El Príncipe no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a oír.

- Queréis saber por qué os trato así, ¿cierto?- Preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

- Sí.

- Vos … - Kaileena se giró, con lágrimas en los ojos.- Me recordáis a mi esposo …

- ¡¿Esposo?! ¡¿Vos estáis casada?! - Gritó el Príncipe.

**Capítulo 3: Explicación**

Al Príncipe le chocaron aquellas palabras. ¿Kaileena casada? Parecía una mujer solitaria, y sin embargo ya había sido desposada. Ahora el Príncipe tenía más dudas. ¿Dónde estaba su esposo? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella cuando él llegó a la Isla para protegerla?

- ¿Casada? No entiendo nada de esto Kaileena, explicadme. - El Príncipe estaba sorprendido.

- Sí Príncipe, yo … estoy casada con el Emperador del Tiempo, Malik.

- ¿Pero dónde está? ¿No debería haber permanecido a vuestro lado a mi llegada? Se supone que como vuestro esposo que es debe protegeros. ¿Os ha abandonado sin más?

- Vos no conocéis mi pasado Príncipe, seríais el primer humano en conocerlo. Mi vida no ha sido la que vos creéis.

- Contadme pues. Quiero saber vuestro pasado, quiero ayudaros.

Kaileena se sentó junto a la fuente, metiendo sus pies descalzos en el agua. El Príncipe se puso a su lado, atento a lo que iba a escuchar:

_Hace 10 años, cuando tenía 16, yo vivía en el Reino de mi padre, la Tierra de los Shahumma. Era un Reino inmenso y poderoso, como lo es ahora Persia. Allí no había disputas ni males, era el lugar perfecto. Pero todo cambió un día en el que un ejército de seres de Arena nos invadió. En cuestión de horas arrasaron con todo, nuestro ejército no era nada comparado con aquel. Yo estaba escondida en Palacio con mi familia. El líder de esos seres era un hombre … un asesino … Vestía una armadura plateada como su pelo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre que había derramado. Mi madre se aferró a mi y a mis dos hermanos, tratando de evitar que presenciásemos la muerte de mi padre … Pero yo lo vi. Yo presencié cómo aquel hombre asesinaba a mi padre, y después a mi madre y a mis dos hermanos. Traté de enfrentarme a él, pero fue inútil. Me dio dos opciones: casarme con él, o morir. No tuve elección …_

- ¿Ese hombre fue el responsable de esa matanza? Es increíble que un Reino que fue como Persia acabase … en ruinas. - Pensaba el Príncipe mientras abrazaba a Kaileena, tratando de consolarla.

- He estado sometida a él todos estos años, nunca me trató con cariño o respeto … - Dijo ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por su cara. - Cuando se enteró de que un hombre venía a asesinarse se largó de la Isla …

_**- ¡No puedes abandonarme aquí! He estado sirviéndote todos estos años! Es ahora cuando más te necesito.**_

_**- Lo sé preciosa, pero no me interesa mucho tu vida. He disfrutado mucho de ti. Ya sabes, a todo chucho le llega su día.**_

_**- ¿Me estás diciendo que para ti esto solo ha sido un juego?**_

_**- Un juego no … digamos … un entretenimiento. Tranquila, otra ocupará tu lugar.**_

_**- ¡No me abandones! ¡Te lo ruego! **_

Kaileena no podía contener las lágrimas. Aquellas últimas palabras fueron las más dolorosas de su vida. El Príncipe trataba de consolarla, pero no podía. Ser abandonada cuando más necesitaba el apoyo del hombre al que había estado sirviendo era un golpe muy duro.

- Vos … sois la cara gentil y amable de Malik … Os parecéis a él en el físico, pero en carácter vos sois la faceta que nunca conocí …

Ahora lo entendía, para Kaileena todo este tiempo había sido un sueño en el que él era el hombre con el que Kaileena había soñado. Se había convertido en el Emperador del Tiempo de sus sueños. La masacre de su pueblo, el perder a sus seres queridos, el estar aislada … todo eso había formado a la Emperatriz del Tiempo despiadada y sin sentimientos que mostraban las leyendas. Una máscara que ella se había quitado ante él.

- Kaileena, si puedo hacer algo por vos, no tenéis más que decírmelo. - Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. - Yo no os abandonaré como hizo él. Os sacaré de esta Isla, y seréis libre de las pesadillas que habéis vivido aquí.

De repente Kaileena comenzó a respirar agitadamente, temblando y con un brillo blanco en los ojos. Era una visión.

_Está aquí …_

**Capítulo 4: El Emperador del Tiempo **

Kaileena se apartó del Príncipe y se secó las lágrimas a toda prisa. Segundos más tarde Malik, el Emperador del Tiempo, apareció bajo el arco que daba entrada a los jardines. Era un hombre joven, poco más mayor que el Príncipe, un año o dos quizás. Tenía el pelo plateado como su armadura y los ojos rojos como la sangre. Lucía una melena algo más larga que la del Príncipe, y al igual que él, perilla. Era un hombre de carácter serio y estricto.

Al llegar allí, sus ojos se posaron sobre el Príncipe un segundo, y luego fueron directos a Kaileena.

- ¡Kaileena, estás viva! ¡Qué alegría! - Se notaba mucho que fingía felicidad. A él solo le importaba Kaileena por un solo motivo, el cual el Príncipe aun desconocía.

- Malik, me alegro de que hallas vuelto. Te he echado de menos … - Otra mentira más. La relación que mantenían Emperador y Emperatriz del Tiempo parecía estar construida a base de mentiras. - Este hombre es el Príncipe de Persia. Me salvó de la muerte.

- Mmmm … Ya veo. Príncipe, ¿os importaría dejarnos a la Emperatriz y a mí un momento a solas y esperarnos en la Sala de Acceso?

- Como queráis, os esperaré allí. Ha sido un honor conoceros- Dijo el Príncipe retirándose.

El Príncipe iba de camino a la Sala de Acceso, pero a mitad de camino escuchó cómo Malik le gritaba a Kaileena:

- ¡Con que venía para asesinarte eh! ¡Y te encuentro charlando felizmente con él! - Malik era celoso también.

- Esto no es lo que parece Malik, el me salvó del Dahaka. ¡Yo solo le he dado el trato que merece hasta que se vaya!

- ¿Tu crees que soy estúpido? ¡¿Crees que me voy a tragar semejante mentira?! Te lo advierto Kaileena, si ese humano insignificante se acerca lo más mínimo a ti o tú a él os mataré a los dos, ¡¿Queda claro?!

- Sí … - Kaileena no quería tener problemas con él, así que lo mejor en ese momento era guardar silencio.

Malik cogió a Kaileena de la mano con violencia y fueron a reunirse con el Príncipe. Él, al ver que la pareja iba hacia donde estaba, corrió apresuradamente hasta la Sala de Acceso.

Minutos más tarde se reencontraron. Malik se retiró a descansar. Esto supuso un alivio para Kaileena, que se apoyó en una columna y se llevó la mano a la cara. Aquello era un calvario para ella. La cuestión era ¿si Malik no quería a Kaileena para qué obligarla a estar con él? El Príncipe estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. Pero por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era consolar a Kaileena y animarla.

**Capítulo 5: Traición**

Varios días habían pasado desde la llegada de Malik, días en los que Kaileena había estado muy callada. Por las noches escuchaba todo lo que en sus aposentos ocurría, y no eran cosas buenas precisamente. Llevaba varios días observando a Malik, y parecía estar tramando algo.

Malik fue con Kaileena al Salón del Trono. El Príncipe decidió que ese era el momento para investigar. Fue corriendo a los aposentos de Malik y Kaileena y comenzó a buscar.

Mirando en los cajones de una mesa que había allí encontró un libro. Era el diario de Malik. Comenzó a leerlo y descubrió algo inquietante:

… _Ya he vuelto a la Isla del Tiempo. Al parecer el Príncipe de Persia ha cambiado de opinión respecto a Kaileena y la ha dejado vivir. Sospecho que entre ellos dos hay un vínculo que los une … Esto supone un contratiempo, Kaileena ya debería estar muerta para que la profecía se cumpla y pueda absorber el poder que contiene. Su presencia es una amenaza, sobre todo si descubre el poder que realmente posee … Dichosa mujer …_

¡Quería matarla! ¡Su interés por ella era ese! Kaileena estaba en gran peligro. No podía permitir que la matara, y no sólo por las Arenas. Sentía algo por ella, no sabía el qué, pero era algo.

De repente escucho unos pasos que se acercaban. Corriendo, guardó el libro donde estaba. Seguramente era Malik. Ya era tarde para salir de allí sin ser descubierto. Si salía y Malik se enteraba de que había estado en sus aposentos estaría muerto antes de poder moverse. Así que buscó escondite en un armario.

Efectivamente, los pasos eran de Malik. Entró junto a un soldado, que parecía ser el capitán de las tropas. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien …

- ¿Qué hay del grupo de soldados que os ordené?- Malik estaba serio.

- Están listos, Emperador. Veinte de los mejores soldados de la Isla- Respondió el soldado.

- Bien, el plan puede comenzar entonces.

- Emperador, ¿cuáles son vuestras órdenes? - Preguntó el soldado, firme.

- Asesinad a la Emperatriz. Su hora debió llegar hace mucho. Ella es la encarnación de la Diosa del Tiempo, el poder que alberga es mil veces superior al mío … No podemos permitir que lo descubra. Matadla y así absorberé esos poderes … ¡Y seré invencible!

- ¿Y que hacemos con el Príncipe?

- Si está con ella, matadle también. Si no, encontradlo y encarceladlo hasta que decida una tortura digna de tan noble huésped. Ahora vayamos a ver ese grupo de soldados, y luego, a acabar con la vida de esa arpía.

- Como vos gustéis.

Malik abandonó sus aposentos acompañado del soldado. Llevaba su espada en la mano. Lo que había escuchado le había dejado helado. ¡Kaileena era la encarnación de la Diosa del Tiempo! En realidad era más poderosa que Malik. Claro, Malik había estado maltratándola desde que la capturó, atemorizándola, y así evitando que desatara su verdadero poder contra él. Tenía que avisarla, y rápido.

**Capítulo 6: Huida de la Isla del Tiempo**

El Príncipe corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hacia el Salón del Trono. Kaileena estaría allí, si no se había ido después de hablar con Malik. Mientras corría, las palabras de Malik resonaban en su mente. Tenía que impedir que la asesinaran.

Allí estaba, acurrucada junto al trono, escondida bajo las largas cortinas rojas que descendían del techo hasta el suelo.

- ¡Kaileena! Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo. - Dijo el Príncipe corriendo hacia ella.

- ¿Príncipe?¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó ella, extrañada.

- ¡Tenéis que huir de esta Isla! ¡Malik quiere mataros! - Le dijo, sacudiéndola inconscientemente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Matarme? ¿Pero por qué? - Kaileena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Leí su diario, y también escuche una conversación que tuvo con un soldado. Por lo visto sois la encarnación de la Diosa del Tiempo, os ha estado atemorizando todo estos años para poder controlaros, ¡y ahora quiere asesinaros para absorber vuestra esencia, las Arenas!

- ¿Qué? ¿Las Arenas del Tiempo?¿ Encarnación de la Diosa? - Kaileena parecía confusa.

- ¿No lo entendéis? Malik quiere asesinaros porque vuestro poder supera al suyo en creces, y quiere ese poder para él.

En ese momento una tenue luz apareció por el pasillo, acompañada de gritos. Era Malik y los soldados.

- ¡Maldita sea! Tenemos que huir Kaileena, nos matarán a los dos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el Príncipe agarró su Espada del Agua y arremetió contra el respaldo del Trono. Agarró a Kaileena de la mano y entraron en el portal. Estaba desactivado. El Príncipe trataba de activarlo saltando de interruptor en interruptor, pero era inútil. Malik los había desactivado. Kaileena le miraba intermitentemente a él y a la muchedumbre que se acercaba, con los ojos muy abiertos de la incredibilidad.

- Príncipe dejadlo, así no conseguiréis nada.- Le dijo agitando los brazos.

- ¡¿Y qué sugerís?!- El Príncipe estaba tan nervioso que no se controlaba.

Kaileena alzó la mano y el portal comenzó a funcionar. El Príncipe se quedo boquiabierto. Ella, consciente ya del peligro que ambos corrían, agarró al Príncipe por el brazo y atravesaron el Portal.

Ya en el presente, Kaileena reflexionó sobre lo que podría pasar. Si bloqueaban todas las entradas a los portales, o incluso si destruían estos, Malik y sus hombres no podrían seguirles. Le contó al Príncipe su idea, y le pareció muy buena, pero el problema era el moverse de un Portal a otro. Kaileena respondió a esto que podría utilizar sus poderes para trasladarse de uno a otro.

Y así lo hicieron. Rápidamente, Kaileena se giró hacia el Portal y con un potente Rayo de Arenas lo destruyó. Tras esto, y sin perder un segundo, Kaileena se aferró al Príncipe con fuerza y se trasladaron a otro Portal. Poco a poco, fueron cayendo todos y cada uno de los Portales del Tiempo. Solo quedaba uno. Kaileena lanzó un Rayo hacia las columnas de los interruptores y la estancia comenzó a derrumbarse poco a poco. El Príncipe salió corriendo, pero ella a mitad de camino, se apoyó en una pared, agotada, contemplando la destrucción del que había sido su hogar en los últimos 10 años. Kaileena no se dio cuenta de que una roca se le venía encima. Reaccionó tarde y la roca le golpeó en el hombro derecho, cayendo al suelo. Al oír sus quejidos, el Príncipe pensó que se había caído, pero lo cierto es que Kaileena se había dañado bastante el hombro.

Tenían poco tiempo para salir de allí. Él la tomo en sus brazos y corrió a un lugar más seguro. Quería llevarla a la playa. Ahora el único problema era salir de allí.

- No he pensado en algo … - Dijo, en tono de lamento.

- ¿En qué? - Le preguntó la Emperatriz, con la mano en su hombro, tratando de contener el dolor.

- No tenemos ningún barco para escapar, ni víveres … Así no sobreviviremos …

- Eso no es del todo cierto, mi Príncipe. En la otra zona de la playa, junto a los acantilados, hay una pequeña embarcación. Muchas veces pensé en escapar de aquí y preparé ese navío, pero no llegué a zarpar, y para que Malik no la descubriese, la escondí ahí.

- Vayamos allí pues. Mostradme el camino.

Kaileena fue guiando al Príncipe por la playa, sorteando las grandes rocas que se cruzaban en su camino. Al cabo de media hora, llegaron a una pequeña cala en la que se hallaba una pequeña embarcación. No era muy grande, pero suficiente para ellos dos y los pocos víveres que en ella habían.

El Príncipe no se lo pensó dos veces, subió al barco, dejó a Kaileena en el camarote y lo examinó brevemente, de proa a popa. Volvió al camarote a comunicarle a Kaileena su opinión de la pequeña barcaza.

- No es muy grande, pero está bien construida, soportará el viaje.

- Seguro que lo hará - Kaileena apretó su mano contra su hombro y emitió un leve quejido.- Será mejor que zarpemos ya …

- ¿Os encontráis bien? - Se preocupó el Príncipe.

- Sí, no es nada. Solo estoy algo resentida por la caída de antes, solo eso. - Kaileena le mintió, no quería mostrarle debilidad por lo que ella pensaba que era "un simple golpe".

- De acuerdo. Pondré este montón de madera rumbo a Babilonia, vuestro nuevo hogar. - Dijo él, sonriendo.

El Príncipe abandonó el camarote. Como un relámpago, quitó amarras, desplegó las velas, y puso rumbo a Babilonia, su querida Babilonia.

**Capítulo 7: Rumbo hacia un nuevo hogar**

El Príncipe se quedó en cubierta un rato tras zarpar. El sol se estaba poniendo, sentía la brisa en la cara, y ver como poco a poco se alejaba de aquella roca maldita le tranquilizaba mucho. Ya imaginaba el recibimiento que tendría a su regreso. Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y entró al camarote.

Cuando bajó las escaleras que daban al camarote encontró a Kaileena sentada en el suelo, agarrándose fuertemente el hombro. El Príncipe se acercó corriendo a ella.

- ¡Kaileena! ¿Qué os ocurre? ¿Estáis bien?- Sabía desde un principio que se había hecho daño, pero no cuánto.

- El hombro … Me duele mucho … - Dijo ella, con las lágrimas saltadas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes? Dejad que le eche un vistazo.

El Príncipe la tumbó a la cama y examinó su hombro, a pesar de que Kaileena se resistía a que el Príncipe pusiera su mano sobre él. Al parecer tenía el hombro dislocado, seguramente por el golpe recibido en el Portal. Tenía que volver a colocarle el hombro o la cosa iría a peor. Kaileena estaba mareada y comenzaba a ver mal. Tenía que calmarla.

El Príncipe hacía todo lo que podía pero ella no se calmaba. No le quedó más remedio que actuar por la fuerza. Con un movimiento rápido, el Príncipe sujetó a Kaileena por la cabeza y la puso contra su pecho, inmovilizándola, agarró fuertemente el brazo derecho de Kaileena y con un movimiento brusco le recolocó el hombro. Kaileena lanzó un grito de dolor, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara.

El Príncipe volvió a dejarla sobre la cama y fue hacia la mesa. Se disponía a preparar algo. Comenzó a calentar agua en una hoya. Cuando el agua alcanzó la temperatura que él deseaba la echó en un tazón. Sacó unas hierbas que llevaba guardadas en un paño en su bolsillo y las echó en el tazón. Entonces volvió a donde estaba Kaileena y le dio de beber.

- ¿Qué me habéis dado? - Preguntó ella, con los ojos entreabiertos.

- Un brebaje que el Anciano me enseñó a preparar. Eso os relajará y os ayudará a dormir - Decía mientras machacaba otras hierbas en un cuenco.- Y esto que estoy preparando os aliviará el dolor. Sé lo que es dislocarse un hombro, os recuperaréis pronto- Le explicó, con una sonrisa.

- Estoy mareada …

- Tranquila, en cuanto descanséis un poco estaréis mejor- Le dijo, mientras extendía el puré que había hecho con las hierbas sobre su hombro derecho. - Pero no entiendo por qué no me dijisteis que os habíais hecho daño en el hombro.

- No le di importancia. De todas formas, gracias por esto … y por haberme salvado la vida. Sois un buen hombre. Decidme, ¿cómo es Babilonia?

- Es una ciudad magnífica. Tiene hermosos jardines y edificios, y la gente allí es muy acogedora. Os encantará.

- ¿Y qué haré cuando llegue allí? - Kaileena se preocupaba.

- Viviréis conmigo en Palacio y estaréis bajo mi protección. No tenéis nada de qué temer. Ahora es mejor que durmáis un poco.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa durante unos segundos. El Príncipe terminó de vendarle el hombro a Kaileena y la dejó descansar. Salió a cubierta. Ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Estaban lejos de la Isla, así que pensó que sería buen momento para poner rumbo a Babilonia. Guiándose por las estrellas, puso rumbo al norte. Si el destino estaba con él, llegarían en menos de un mes.

Se quedó subido sobre el mástil, contemplando la belleza de aquella estrellada noche. El mar estaba en calma y la luna se reflejaba en él. Deseaba que Kaileena pudiera verlo. Bajó al camarote en silencio. Al verla allí, dormida, pensó que era mejor que siguiese durmiendo. No quería despertarla, le daba pena. Entonces se fue a su cama y se durmió también, pensando en cómo transcurriría su viaje.

**Capítulo 8: Declaración de Amor**

A la mañana siguiente el Príncipe se despertó contento. Había soñado con su regreso a Babilonia, y había descansado muy bien. Se levantó y miró a Kaileena. Seguía dormida. El sol acababa de salir. Como aún era pronto para desayunar, decidió ir a darse un baño. Se asomó por la borda, y tras quitarse la ropa, se lanzó al mar. El agua estaba perfecta. Nadó durante un rato y luego volvió al barco. Se ató una toalla a la cintura y entró de nuevo al camarote, donde Kaileena descansaba. Verla allí dormida lo reconfortaba mucho.

Con cuidado, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Entonces ella comenzó a moverse, se había despertado. Al abrir los ojos lo vio allí, observándola. Esos ojos … esos ojos que la miraban como nunca antes la había mirado nadie … Sentía una extraña sensación, una sensación que había estado rechazando desde que le conoció. No lo entendía. Desde que llegó a la Isla, no pudo dejar de pensar en él. De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz:

- Buenos días, Kaileena. ¿Habéis dormido bien? - Preguntó él, con su mano aún enredada en su pelo.

- Sí, lo cierto es que me encuentro mucho mejor. El hombro ya no me duele tanto como ayer. ¿Cómo aprendisteis a preparar ese ungüento?

- Es una larga historia - Respondió él, riendo.

- Bueno, tenemos 4 semanas por delante … Vamos Príncipe, contadme vuestro pasado. Vos conocéis el mío, y además … quisiera saber más sobre el hombre que me ha salvado. - En ese momento Kaileena se ruborizó un poco.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo … Os contaré la historia … aunque no es muy agradable … Seguro que al final me diréis: "vaya … cualquiera diría que estáis loco" …

- ¡Príncipe! - Kaileena se impacientaba por conocer su pasado.

- Vale … vale … - Kaileena se acercó hasta él y se apoyó en su hombro - Casi todos creen que el Tiempo es como un río veloz que fluye en una sola dirección, pero yo le he visto la cara al Tiempo, y os aseguro que no es así. El Tiempo es un océano en la tormenta …

El Príncipe continuó contándole su historia durante todo el día, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente. La aventura vivida con la Princesa Farah, la pelea con su padre, su vida como un simple vagabundo, su viaje hacia la Isla … Todo eso fascinaba a Kaileena, sobre todo que aquel anciano supiese tanto sobre las leyendas que existían sobre ella, todas y cada una …

Al final del día, en una hermosa puesta de Sol, el Príncipe terminó de narrarle su historia a Kaileena:

- Y eso es todo. Como veis, mi vida no ha sido fácil, sobre todo después de lo de mi Padre …

- Vaya … Cualquiera diría que estáis loco - Dijo ella sin querer. Estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Qué os había dicho? Lo habéis dicho … Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo … - El Príncipe se sentía mal, la gente no creía su historia, aunque era bien cierta.

- No quería ofenderos Príncipe … Perdonadme, por favor - Kaileena trataba de disculparse - Yo os creo, es que estoy sorprendida. Habéis pasado muchas calamidades, y aún así me habéis acogido en vuestro Reino, a pesar de que me tendríais que odiar.

El Príncipe alzó la mirada hacia la puesta de Sol, con una extraña mirada.

- Kaileena, mirad la puesta de Sol. ¿No es hermosa? - Preguntó él, mirando aquel maravilloso momento.

- Sí, lo es. De hecho, es la primera vez que puedo ver una puesta de Sol tan hermosa.

El Príncipe, apoyado sobre la barandilla de madera, giró la cabeza y la miro con una mirada que le hacía sentir de nuevo esa extraña sensación, una sensación de la que sospechaba sus orígenes.

- Y decidme entonces, ¿Se puede odiar algo tan hermoso? - El Príncipe acababa de lanzarle a Kaileena una indirecta muy bien lanzada.

- Príncipe … - Sus sospechas estaban en lo cierto: estaba enamorada.

El Príncipe cogió su mano, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Ahora, Kaileena lo entendía todo: Si no la mató en la Isla y la salvó de Malik, fue porque estaba enamorado de ella, y no quería perderla. El Príncipe acercó sus labios a los suyos. Poco a poco las barreras entre ellos dos fueron desapareciendo, hasta que sus labios al fin se llegaron a rozar.

Y allí, en la cubierta del barco, con la brisa oceánica, se besaron hasta que el Sol se puso. Un beso lleno de emociones, pero sobre todo, amor.

**Capítulo 9: El Plan de Malik**

En el tiempo que el Príncipe y Kaileena llevaban fuera de la Isla, algo había cambiado allí. El Majará de la India, acompañado de su séquito saquean la Isla del Tiempo, en busca de las Arenas del Tiempo. Para su desgracia, no sólo no hay Arenas, sino que además la Emperatriz del Tiempo no aparece, ni rastro de su presencia.

Desilusionados, abandonan la Isla en su flota. Pero uno de los barcos no zarpa junto a los demás. Es el del Visir, Zerban. Ansía el poder de las Arenas y no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Impaciente, revisan las ruinas de la Isla, buscando aquel Reloj de Arena que se mostraba en las leyendas. Encontró el Reloj, si, pero vacío. En las paredes textos en lenguas muertas narraban la leyenda de las Arenas del Tiempo, de cómo al derramarse la sangre de la Emperatriz, ésta se transformaría en Arenas.

El Visir ya no supo que hacer. Era viejo, y no estaba para muchos trotes. Así que, con todo su pesar, ordenó a su pelotón de soldados que se retirasen de la zona. Pero, de pronto, justo cuando sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, surgió una voz de entre las sombras:

- Con que buscáis a la Emperatriz … - Dijo la voz.

- ¿Quién ha hablado? - Preguntó el Visir- ¡Mostraos ante mí!

La persona portadora de aquella voz dio unos pasos y salió a la luz. Malik, el despiadado Emperador del Tiempo acababa de salir de las sombras.

- ¿Quién sois vos? - Preguntó el Visir.

- ¿Qué importa eso? Lo que importa es que tengo información que os puede interesar … - Dijo Malik, sonriendo.

- ¿Información?- El Visir dudó un instante - ¿Qué clase de información?

- Bueno … Sé a donde se dirige. Partió de aquí en una barcaza junto al Príncipe de Persia.

- ¿El Príncipe de Persia? Ese joven muchacho sigue dando problemas. ¿Adonde se dirigían?

- Creo … que iban a la capital persa, Babilonia. Dijo algo que la acogería en su palacio. Si nos aliamos, podremos vencer a ese entrometido y hacernos con la Emperatriz. Supongo que conocéis las leyendas …

- Tengo entendido que la Emperatriz lleva en su interior las Arenas del Tiempo, ¿acaso hay algo que desconozca? - Al Visir se le iluminaron los ojos con un extraño brillo.

- Es más. La Emperatriz es la encarnación de la Diosa del Tiempo, su sangre contiene la esencia del poder más increíble que existe: dominar el Tiempo. Si su sangre es derramada y ella muere, su espíritu liberará las Arenas del Tiempo … - Malik sacó una daga - Y quien posea esta daga podrá dominar las Arenas. La Daga del Tiempo es el único recipiente que puede contener las Arenas.

- ¿Si la Emperatriz muere por una herida causada con esa Daga, absorberá su poder? - El Visir estaba alucinado.

- La Emperatriz esconde un poder mucho mayor del que cree poseer. Por eso la he estado atemorizando, para que no descubriera su verdadero potencial. Lo tenía todo preparado para su sacrificio … pero por desgracia, ese humano se entrometió y la sacó de la Isla. Pero juntos podremos con ellos …

- ¿Estáis proponiéndome que nos aliemos? - Preguntó el Visir.

- Sí, yo quiero usar ese poder para hacerme invencible, y vos queréis la inmortalidad. Yo os daré mi poder … si vos me servís en esta misión.

Ambos villanos se miraron a los ojos. Sus miradas sugerían odio, ira, pensamientos macabros e impuros … Un viejo loco y un semidiós asesino juntos …

Días más tarde se dirigieron a la India. El Visir, con unos extraños poderes arrasó con todo y asesinó al Marajá, reclamando todo lo que era suyo: sus tesoros, su ejército, su reino …

_Había un olor a muerte en el ambiente … Era un mal presagio de algo que estaba apunto de ocurrir …_

En mitad de la noche, Kaileena se despertó agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla, o más bien, una visión. Había visto a un hombre con un gran poder masacrando un reino entero. Estaba asustada. En medio de la oscuridad de aquel camarote, con el tenue resplandor de la luna que entraba por la ventana, fue palpando hasta dar con la cama del Príncipe.

- Príncipe, despierta amor mío, por favor. - Kaileena trataba de despertar a su querido Príncipe con cuidado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ocurre Kaileena? - El Príncipe se asustó, pues pensaba que podría pasarle algo malo a Kaileena.

- He tenido una pesadilla, y no puedo dormir … Tengo miedo de que vuelva a soñar con lo mismo otra vez … - El Príncipe podía ver en sus ojos miedo y angustia.

- ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? Puede que teniéndome cerca te sientas más segura.- Le sugirió, a la vez que le hacía un hueco en la cama.

Kaileena no se lo pensó dos veces y se acurrucó en aquel hueco que él le había dejado. Se hizo un hueco entre su brazo y su cuerpo y le abrazó. Ahora sentía el cálido latir de su corazón, y eso la tranquilizaba mucho. Poco a poco, el sueño fue apoderándose de ella, cerró los ojos, y se durmió …

**Capítulo 10: ¿Un Nuevo Destino?**

Nada más salir el Sol Kaileena abrió los ojos. Su Príncipe aún dormía. Estaba preocupada, aquel sueño era una visión de su futuro. Cuando estaba en la Isla, antes de que el Príncipe llegara, esas visiones comenzaron a asaltarla en sueños, y cada vez más a menudo, mostrándole más detalles de su destino. Ahora temía que pasara algo similar, pues sólo tenía ese tipo de visiones cuando algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y, poniéndose una pequeña manta sobre el fino vestido de lino que usaba como pijama, salió a cubierta, esperando poder calmarse.

Cuando el Príncipe despertó y vio que Kaileena no estaba se alarmó. La buscó por todo el camarote hasta que la encontró en la cubierta.

- Kaileena, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano, ¿te ocurre algo? - Le preguntó, preocupado.

- No es nada, es sólo que sigo algo consternada por el sueño de anoche …

- Fue sólo una pesadilla, no tienes por qué ponerte así, cálmate. - El Príncipe la abrazó dulcemente para tranquilizarla.

- Supongo que tienes razón …

En los días siguientes Kaileena estuvo muy callada, apenas hablaba con él. El Príncipe, sin embargo, sentía que una sensación de deseo recorría su cuerpo. Era algo normal, llevaba enamorado de ella un tiempo, y Kaileena tenía un buen cuerpo, era muy atractiva, de las mujeres más atractivas que el Príncipe había visto. Pero al mismo tiempo, otra sensación recorría su cuerpo. Estaba preocupado por la actitud que Kaileena estaba mostrando hacia él. Estaba tan distante …

Esa tarde el Príncipe se decidió a hablar con ella. Cuando salió del camarote se encontró con una sorpresa. Kaileena estaba allí fuera, desnuda. Acababa de salir del agua de nadar un rato y estaba secando su pelo con una toalla. Estaba dándole la espalda. Él se quedó embobado mirándola, como si fuera presa de un hechizo del que no podía escapar. De pronto, Kaileena se dio la vuelta y lo vio allí, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Kaileena se tapó corriendo.

- Yo … - El Príncipe trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero no era capaz.

- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! - Kaileena no obtuvo respuesta. - ¡Eres un cerdo, igual que Malik!

Esta frase no le sentó nada bien al Príncipe, pero le hizo reaccionar. Desvió la mirada hacia el mar, exhaló una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a Kaileena:

- No sé que te pasa Kaileena, pero llevas unos días que no eres la misma. Apenas me hablas, y cuando lo haces me hablas en un tono muy irritante … - El Príncipe más que hablar gritaba, y a Kaileena parecían haberle afectado sus palabras.

- Lo siento … Es que … Tengo miedo de que Malik vuelva por mí … Ese sueño le mostraba a él … Perdóname si he estado irritante. - Dijo, agachando la cabeza.

- Si es con Malik con quien estás enfadada, no lo pagues conmigo. Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz y ayudarte a olvidar a Malik … Quiero que te sientas amada …

- Príncipe … - Kaileena ya sospechaba que el Príncipe deseaba algo más, pero no estaba segura de si quería dar ese paso- Es solo que él me maltrataba, me tenía encerrada en la Isla, no me dejaba hacer nada, siempre tenía que hacer lo que él quería …

Conforme Kaileena hablaba, el cielo se tornó oscuro, lleno de nubarrones. Llegó un momento en el que parecía que era de noche, y , entonces, Kaileena pegó un grito y lanzó un inmenso rayo hacia el horizonte. Unos segundos más tarde se vio una explosión en la lejanía.

El Príncipe estaba sorprendido, pero no más que Kaileena. Ella se había quedado mirándose las manos, preguntándose cómo había hecho eso. Era obvio, estaba comenzando a descubrir su verdadero poder. Las nubes habían desaparecido, pero seguían en el corazón de Kaileena, en forma de odio hacia Malik.

- Bueno … - El Príncipe ya no sabía que sentir, si preocupación o miedo.- Creo que te dejaré aquí para que te calmes … Cuando estés más tranquila, regresa al camarote. Te estaré esperando.

Un rato más tarde Kaileena decidió entrar. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y bajó las escaleras que conducían al camarote. Allí estaba él, recogiendo una cuerda; estaba de espaldas a ella. Sus pasos al bajar la escalera le hizo advertir su presencia.

- ¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó, sin darse la vuelta.

- Sí, creo … Creo que estoy lista para olvidar a Malik … y ser amada de verdad …

El Príncipe, al oír esas palabras, se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente unos segundos. La agarró de un brazo y la puso de espaldas a una pared bruscamente. Fue a besarla, pero ella le volvió la cara. No podía evitar poner resistencia, ella siempre había sido llevada a estas situaciones por la fuerza y sin su consentimiento. Pero esta vez era diferente, ella lo deseaba. El Príncipe le acarició la cara. Se quedaron mirándose un rato.

Él intentó besarla, pero antes de que sus labios se rozaran, ella le frenó y comenzó a quitarle la armadura. Él, respondiéndole el gesto, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a ella también. Se tumbaron en la cama, y él comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo a base de besos. Kaileena respiraba agitadamente. De pronto, el Príncipe paró:

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó ella, respirando con fuerza.

- No te haré nada hasta que me digas qué es lo que deseas. - Le respondió él, con esa mirada que le hacía tan especial.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero … - Kaileena estaba sonrojada.

- Pero quiero oírlo de tus labios … - Le dijo, acariciándole el pelo.

- Quiero … - le susurró al oído. - Quiero que me hagas el amor … y que hagas que me sienta amada, como nunca me he sentido …

En la India, el Visir se encontraba presenciando estos tiernos momentos a través de la Daga del Tiempo. Ésta no solo permitía dominar las Arenas, sino que además tenía el poder de mostrar a su objetivo … a Kaileena.

Esa noche, Kaileena volvió a tener esa pesadilla. Esta vez vio a un anciano mirándola fijamente, con la Daga del Tiempo en la mano.

_- Emperatriz del Tiempo, llevo tanto tiempo buscándoos …_

_- ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿Por qué me retenéis?_

_- Porque vos podéis hacer realidad un sueño de inmortalidad … - El anciano sacó la Daga - Me parece que esto os pertenece … _

_El loco anciano alzó la Daga del Tiempo, y entonces … _

_**¡Kaileena despierta!**_

- ¡Aaaahhh! - Gritó al tiempo que abría los ojos.

- Kaileena, ¿estás bien? - El Príncipe había escuchado sus quejidos y tuvo que despertarla.

- ¡Otra vez ese sueño! - Kaileena se abrazó al Príncipe asustada.

- Tranquila, sólo ha sido una pesadilla … cálmate. No pienses en eso. No te va a pasar nada, yo te protejo, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero era tan real …

- No te preocupes, mira, me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas, te prepararé el brebaje que te di la otra vez, a ver si así duermes mejor.

El Príncipe se levantó, se puso los pantalones y comenzó a prepararle el brebaje a Kaileena. Ella sentía como un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, estaba temblando.

Al poco rato el Príncipe se acercó a ella con el brebaje. Las hierbas aromáticas con las que estaba hecho y el calor que desprendía era muy tranquilizador. Kaileena se lo bebió y poco a poco notó como el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Se tumbó de nuevo, y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, cuando consiguió dormirse, el Príncipe se aseguró de que estaba bien tapada con las mantas. Las noches allí eran frías. Seguro y tranquilo, la besó en la mejilla, se quitó los pantalones y se metió en la cama. Antes de dormirse, se abrazó a ella y le susurró: No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo.

De nada servían las palabras, ya que las visiones de Kaileena la asaltaban no sólo en los sueños, sino también despierta. Sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad …

**Capítulo11: Llegada a Babilonia**

Pasaron varios días. Ya habían comenzado a remontar el Eúfrates, sólo quedaba un día de viaje. El Príncipe estaba más entusiasmado que nunca, dando saltos de un lado a otro del barco para intentar divisar su hogar. Pero Kaileena no estaba tan entusiasmada con la llegada. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía que a su llegada los atacarían y que ella sería asesinada. Su Príncipe no tenía ni idea de esto …

Aunque ya hacía horas que había amanecido, Kaileena seguía en la cama. Deseaba que el Tiempo se parase en ese instante y que no continuase. Tenía miedo, pero tras haber escuchado la historia del Príncipe entendió que ella para él no sería nada más que una maldición. Ahora entendía por qué la Diosa del Tiempo se había encarnado en ella: para sacrificarse y evitarle al Príncipe un destino de sufrimiento. Sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por el Príncipe:

- ¿Todavía en la cama? Vaya, que vaga estás hoy - Dijo, riéndose.- Levántate, esta tarde llegaremos a Babilonia.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer conmigo? - Preguntó ella, con aire de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo que qué pienso hacer? ¡Está claro! Vivirás conmigo en Palacio, un día nos casaremos y formaremos una familia, y en nuestras vida solo habrá paz y tranquilidad, nada de miedo y dolor. - El Príncipe vio que Kaileena no parecía muy ilusionada. - ¿Qué pasa? Eso … ¿no es lo que quieres?

- Claro que sí, es sólo que … - Kaileena se inventó una excusa falsa - no se si encajaré allí.

- Por supuesto que encajarás, no te preocupes. No quiero que llegues allí con esa cara de tristeza, ¿qué pensarán de mi? Creerán que te he hecho algo, y quiero que vean a la verdadera Kaileena que algún día será mi reina. - El Príncipe le daba ánimos - Venga, arriba.

Kaileena se levantó sin ganas y se vistió. El día transcurrió sin nada destacable. Conforme la ilusión del Príncipe crecía, el miedo de Kaileena se hacía cada vez mayor.

Esa tarde, el Príncipe ya lo tenía todo listo: se había bañado, afeitado, había recogido sus cosas en el camarote … Todo lo contrario que Kaileena, que aún no había terminado de vestirse.

- Kaileena date prisa, llegaremos a Babilonia en pocas horas. - El Príncipe parecía un niño - Ponte guapa, quiero que todos vean lo hermosa que eres. - El Príncipe trató de acorralarla contra la pared jugando, pero Kaileena no estaba para juegos.

- Príncipe, para. No tengo ganas de jugar a esto. - El seguía, con una sonrisa pícara. - ¡Ya basta! - Kaileena le dio un empujón al Príncipe. Éste se quedó quieto unos segundos, con la cabeza agachada.

- Como quieras … - El Príncipe dio un suspiro. - Sé que hay algo que te aflige, si quieres contármelo, estaré fuera …

El Príncipe abandonó el camarote, decepcionado con la actitud de Kaileena. Ella permaneció allí, con la mirada perdida … Estaba confusa.

- ¿No crees que deberías contárselo? - Kaileena se dio la vuelta y, para su sorpresa, un doble suyo estaba sentado en la escalera.- Después de todo, es de tu vida de la que estamos hablando.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - Kaileena estaba asustada. Creía estar alucinando.

- Se podría decir que soy la parte de ti que desea con todas sus fuerzas evitar la muerte y permanecer con él. - Aquel doble se puso de pie - ¿Lo amas o no lo amas?

- Yo …

- De eso nada. Ya bastante daño le has hecho a esta Línea del Tiempo. Hay que seguir adelante. - Dijo otra voz.

- ¡¿Y tú quién eres?! - Kaileena ahora estaba más asustada.

- Tu parte sensata. Mira, sabes que si vives, él sufrirá. Si le amas, sacrifícate, para eso la Diosa del Tiempo se encarnó en ti. - Dijo el segundo doble.

- ¡No! Tiene que decírselo, él hallará la forma de evitar su muerte y podrán vivir en paz. - La primera Kaileena estaba obsesionada.

- Eso sería muy egoísta, si le ama de verdad debe dejar que el Tiempo corra su curso y que su destino se cumpla. Tarde o temprano esto tenia que pasar.

Las dos Kaileenas discutían una con la otra, mientras la pobre Emperatriz miraba confusa, hecha un lío. La cabeza iba a reventarle de un momento a otro.

- ¡Largaos! ¡Dejadme en paz! - Gritó Kaileena.

- Vale - Dijo la primera.

- Pero si vas a hacer algo, date prisa. - Dijo la segunda, y luego ambas desaparecieron.

Kaileena se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Finalmente salió a cubierta, dispuesta, al menos a tratar de contarle al Príncipe lo que el destino le deparaba. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que reacción podría tener. Podría preocuparse por ella e intentar calmarla o enfadarse por no habérselo contado antes.

Allí estaba, mirando al mar. Estaba mirando el medallón que tenía en su mano. Segundos después lo arrojó al agua.

- Príncipe …

El Príncipe se giró hacia ella …

**Capítulo 12: Ataque en el puerto**

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó él - ¿Vas a contarme lo que te ocurre?

- Príncipe … De todos los futuros posibles, éste era el más prometedor … pero algo ha cambiado. - Le dijo acercándose a él.

- No te preocupes Kaileena, ningún mal te aguarda en Babilonia - Dijo él muy seguro de sí mismo- Te lo prometo.

Él Príncipe abrazó a Kaileena y señaló hacia Babilonia:

- Mira, ya casi estamos en casa - Dijo sonriendo.

Pero su sonrisa pronto cambió. La ciudad estaba en llamas. Los gritos de los ciudadanos y soldados pidiendo socorro se escuchaban desde allí. Bolas de fuego volaban sobre la ciudad, destruyendo edificios al caer.

- ¡No! - El Príncipe estaba paralizado - ¡Tú! ¡Tú lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?!

Kaileena no sabía que decir. No pensaba que Babilonia estaría en tal estado. Su llegada había provocado todo eso, y lo que quedaba aún. De pronto, una flecha enemiga fue a parar junto a la cabeza del Príncipe. Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver como hordas enemigas se preparaban para lanzarles una lluvia de flechas en llamas desde los acantilados.

- ¡Kaileena, ponte a cubierto rápido! - Le ordenó el Príncipe.

Kaileena corrió a refugiarse tras el mástil. Quería llegar hasta el camarote, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas. El Príncipe trataba de cambiar el rumbo del barco para evitar la lluvia de flechas que los azotaba, pero de pronto vio cómo los soldados lanzaban desde una catapulta una enorme bola de hierro en llamas.

- ¡Kaileena, salta del barco! - Le gritaba corriendo hacia ella - ¡Kaileena!

Demasiado tarde. Antes de poder alcanzar su posición, la enorme bola se estrelló contra ellos, destrozando el barco. Ambos lanzaron un grito de dolor y posteriormente cayeron al agua. Poco a poco el barco se hundía, y bajo el agua, entre los trozos del barco, el Príncipe buscaba desesperadamente a Kaileena. Al verse sin aire, no le quedó más remedio que subir a la superficie. Agotado, se agarró a unos tablones de madera que flotaban, y a lo lejos, pudo divisar a Kaileena sobre unos tablones, flotando hacia la orilla. Quería ir a buscarla, pero el impacto fue tan brutal que el Príncipe, derrotado, perdió el conocimiento, y poco a poco, flotó hasta la orilla.

Al llegar a lo que antes era el puerto abrió los ojos. Arrastrándose sobre los tablones, alcanzó tierra firme. Estaba mareado y desorientado. Al levantar la mirada contempló la destrucción de su ciudad: puertas destrozadas, tordos ensangrentados … Todo estaba destruido. A lo lejos podía ver algunos de sus soldados tratando de luchar contra los enemigos. No sabía como reaccionar.

Volvió a la realidad y escuchó las voces de unos soldados acercándose. Oculto tras un muro, vio a Kaileena tirada en la orilla, inconsciente. La marea la había llevado a tierra. Por un segundo se sintió tranquilo. Pero pronto esa sensación de tranquilidad cambió a rabia y desesperación. Los soldados encontraron a Kaileena y se acercaron a ella. Uno de ellos la golpeó con el pie para ver si respiraba. Estaba viva. El Príncipe contemplaba la escena asustado. Entonces, el otro soldado la cogió y cargó con ella a hombros y se la llevaron.

- ¡Dejadla! - Gritó con ira.

Desarmado y desesperado, se adentró en lo que quedaba de Babilonia. Fue sorteando los muros derruidos y los edificios, encontrando en su camino los cadáveres de sus soldados. Aquellos hombres que habían servido tan lealmente a su padre ahora yacían muertos.

Tras un rato caminando llegó a un puesto de guardia. Sobre la mesa había clavada una daga. Aunque le resultaba humillante llevar una daga como única arma, no tuvo más remedio que empuñarla.

- ¿Por qué será que cuando ocurre un desastre no tengo un arma en condiciones? - Dijo, cogiendo la daga - Bueno … Es mejor que nada.

Se fue hacia la puerta, donde el guarda vigilaba tranquilamente. A sus espaldas, el Príncipe se hallaba agachado, acercándose sigilosamente a él con la daga en la mano. Lo agarró del cuello y lo degolló.

Poco a poco, a base de golpes de daga, se fue abriendo paso por las calles de Babilonia hasta llegar a un balcón. Al mirar abajo, vio a los dos soldados del puerto, llevando a Kaileena agarrada por los brazos, arrastrándola inconsciente por la calle. Los otros soldados se quedaban mirandola fijamente. Al atravesar las puertas, éstas se cerraron tras ellos.

- Kaileena … Debo hallar alguna forma de entrar …

**Capítulo 13: Las Arenas del Tiempo**

El Príncipe continuó persiguiéndoles, tratando de no perder de vista a Kaileena, pero al llegar a Palacio perdió su rastro. Entraron por una puerta por la que él no podía acceder sin ser descubierto.

Mientras, Kaileena ya había recuperado el conocimiento. Estaba atada con los brazos en alto a algo que parecía un monumento. Se encontraba mareada y estaba desorientada. Frente a ella, su captor, el hombre de sus visiones. Era un anciano con mirada diabólica, era el Visir.

Kaileena, presa del miedo, trató de deshacerse de sus ataduras, pero el Visir rápidamente le dio una bofetada. Kaileena le miró a los ojos. Estaba asustada, sabía lo que le iba a pasar, pero no quería morir de esa forma.

- Así que vos sois la Emperatriz del Tiempo.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? - Preguntó ella, asustada.

- Lo sabéis muy bien. Vos poseéis la esencia de la inmortalidad, un poder que muchos anhelan … - Explicó el Visir.

- Las Arenas del Tiempo … - Dijo ella en voz baja.

- ¡Exacto! Quien posea ese poder será inmortal, y se convertirá en un ser invencible … Y vos, hermosa Emperatriz, vais a ayudarme a conseguirlo.

- ¿Cómo sabéis tanto sobre eso? - Kaileena estaba actuando de forma osada.

- ¿Queréis saberlo? Hace muchos años viajé con el Marajá de la India a la Isla del Tiempo en busca de las Arenas. No encontramos nada allí, salvo un Reloj de Arena vacío, soldados reducidos a arena, joyas, y libros y escrituras. Había montañas de libros, en ellos se mencionaba a una criatura de asombroso poder que contenía la Esencia de la Emperatriz, el poder de las Arenas … Por desgracia vos no estabais allí, habíais partido. Llevé conmigo una Daga, la Daga del Tiempo. Pensaba que no había esperanzas de alcanzar la inmortalidad … Pero hace cuatro semanas ¡la Daga cobró vida! Me enseñó cosas … - Kaileena comenzaba a encontrarle sentido a todas sus visiones, cosa que la aterraba aún más.

- ¿Pero cómo habéis reducido este Reino a ruinas? ¿Cómo habéis conseguido todo esto?- Kaileena estaba nerviosa.

- Sabía que el Marajá no me daría el permiso para venir aquí. Así que lo maté, me apropié de su ejército y reclamé su Reino. Luego vine aquí y arrasé con todo, esperando vuestra llegada …

En ese momento se escuchó un grito. Era el Príncipe, que en un intento desesperado de salvar a Kaileena fue abatido por Mahasti, quien incrustó en su brazo izquierdo una cadena de cuchillas, inmovilizándolo. El Visir se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven Príncipe forcejeando para quitarse de encima aquella cadena.

- ¡Ah! Vos debéis de ser el Príncipe de Persia. Al fin habéis regresado, aunque me temo que demasiado tarde … - Dijo el Visir sonriendo.

- ¡El Visir! - Pensó el Príncipe.- ¡¿Qué habéis hecho con mi Reino?!

- ¡Ah sí! Vuestro Reino … - Dijo, riéndose - No fue difícil conquistarlo. Pero ahora tenemos otro asunto al que atender …

El Visir se giró hacia Kaileena y sacó la Daga del Tiempo de su bolsillo. Kaileena iba a descubrir algo que sería mortal para ella.

- Espero que hallas disfrutado con el Príncipe, porque tu vida va a llegar a su fin … - Dijo, levantando poco a poco la cabeza.

- No … No puede ser - Dijo Kaileena, horrorizada.

Entonces lo vio. El rostro del Visir se transformó en el de Malik. Todo este tiempo había estado viendo a Malik, y no al Visir, como ella creía. Kaileena sintió como si un rayo atravesara su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - Kaileena estaba pálida.

- Aquel viejo loco y yo deseábamos lo mismo. Él quería ser inmortal y yo quería el poder de las Arenas del Tiempo. Así que nos convertimos en uno. Le di el poder para destruir, lo utilicé como una marioneta. ¡Y ahora que ya no me es necesario voy a acabar con tu maldita existencia y hacerme con tu poder para convertirme en el Dios del Tiempo!

Malik clavó la Daga del Tiempo en el estómago de Kaileena. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor, a la vez que una extraña luz amarilla iluminaba la daga. Sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Malik cortó la cuerda con la que estaba atada y dejó caer al suelo a la Emperatriz del Tiempo, herida de muerte.

Malik clavó la daga en su cuerpo y comenzó a elevarse, iluminado de una forma extraña. Dejó caer la Daga junto a Kaileena. El Príncipe consiguió romper la cadena y corrió a donde yacía ella:

- ¡Kaileena! Kaileena responde, aguanta por favor. - Dijo hincado de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándola con sus brazos.

- Amor mío … - Kaileena abrió los ojos - Tengo miedo …

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien … ¡Te recuperarás!

Kaileena perdió el conocimiento. Estaba muy débil. Comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y la boca. El Príncipe alzó la vista, lleno de ira, y vio a Malik, transformado en el Dios del Tiempo. Esto era algo que él no se esperaba. Miró a Kaileena y cogió la Daga del Tiempo, manchada con la sangre de la mujer a la que amaba.

- Vas a pagar por esto Malik … ¡Vas a pagar por todo lo que la has hecho sufrir!

**Episodio 14: Venganza**

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que iluminaba el patio era la de los rayos y relámpagos que surgían. El Príncipe estaba lleno de ira, sólo pensaba en una cosa: acabar con Malik.

Malik le miraba con desprecio. Tenía una sonrisa de burla dibujada en la cara. Se veía superior a todos los demás. El Príncipe le miraba fijamente. Le odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho a su Reino, pero aún le odiaba más por haber hecho lo que hizo a Kaileena.

Justo cuando Malik puso un pie en el suelo, el Príncipe se lanzó contra él. Malik esquivaba todos sus ataques sin ningún trabajo, como si estuviera jugando. El Príncipe estaba perdiendo los nervios. Él mismo se apodaba "El Rey de las Espadas" por su gran habilidad, pero Malik era superior a él. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía ni rozarle.

El joven Príncipe se estaba agotando rápidamente. Ya no era capaz ni de sostener la Daga del Tiempo en sus manos. Además, cada vez sentía más el dolor de la herida de su brazo izquierdo. De pronto se vio rodeado de soldados, pero no enemigos … ¡Eran sus soldados! Habían sobrevivido. A su espalda, una voz familiar le llamó:

- ¡Ánimo hijo mío! Esta batalla aún no está perdida. - Era su Padre, que traía en la mano una espada. - ¡Toma! - Dijo, entregándole la espada.

- Padre … Creía que habíais muerto. - Dijo el Príncipe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Yo creía que tú habías muerto. Pero estás vivo. - Dijo, poniéndole su mano en el hombro. - Ahora te ayudaremos a derrotar a este monstruo que ha arrasado nuestro hogar.

Estas palabras le dieron ánimos al Príncipe, pero no sirvieron de mucho. Los soldados se lanzaron contra Malik, y él, con un solo movimiento, los tiró a todos al suelo. El Príncipe no pudo contenerse, sacó fuerzas de donde podía y se lanzó sobre Malik. Consiguió aferrarse a su cuello por la espalda, pero tras un largo forcejeo Malik consiguió lanzarle al suelo.

Tirado en el suelo, el Príncipe sintió un tremendo dolor en el hombro derecho. Malik había clavado su espada en su hombro, y con la Daga arrebatada al Príncipe pretendía darle el golpe final. Su padre observaba la escena tirado en el suelo, dolorido por el golpe recibido al intentar atacar.

El Príncipe cerró los ojos, asustado, esperando la muerte. Pero Malik no clavó la Daga en su cuerpo, ni siquiera se movió. Tenía la mirada perdida. El Príncipe miró su estómago y para su sorpresa, ¡Malik estaba sangrando! ¿Pero cómo? Se incorporó un poco y miró a lo lejos. Allí estaba la responsable, Kaileena, que había lanzado un ataque mortal contra Malik.

- Kaileena … ¿Cómo has …? - Malik no pudo terminar la frase, cayó a suelo fulminado.

- Si voy a morir … Te arrastraré conmigo al infierno … - Dijo ella en voz baja. Estaba apoyada en el monumento, tratando de no caer al suelo.

- Kaileena … - El Príncipe no quería verla así, herida y a punto de morir.

Kaileena se dejó caer al suelo poco a poco, apoyada de espaldas al monumento. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. El Príncipe sacó la espada de Malik de su hombro y corrió a socorrerla. Su Padre y algunos soldados le siguieron. La tomó en sus brazos, apenas podía respirar.

- Se acabó, este es mi fin … - Decía ella bajo la mirada del Príncipe y su Padre.

- No digas eso. - Dijo el Príncipe, tratando de darle otro matiz a la situación. - Ya verás como te recuperas … Te llevaré a un médico, curará tu herida y un día nos casaremos y formaremos una familia. - Sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, pero no quería creerlo.

- No … - Le respondió ella sonriendo. - Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es posible … Para esto vine a Babilonia, para salvarte …

- ¿Salvarme de qué?

- De la maldición que hace siete años lanzaste sobre ti y tus seres queridos al abrir el Reloj de Arena … - Dijo ella en un último suspiro. Cerró los ojos.

- ¿Kaileena? - El Príncipe ya no sentía dolor por sus heridas. Acababa de perder a la mujer a la que amaba, y eso era un dolor aún mayor.

El cuerpo de Kaileena se transformó en una arena que brillaba de forma extraña, eran las Arenas del Tiempo. El Príncipe se levantó al verse rodeado de esa arena y, frente a él, la arena tomó la forma de Kaileena. Todos miraban aquel fenómeno sorprendidos, excepto el Príncipe, que miraba con lágrimas en la cara.

La figura de Kaileena se acercó a él, y al poner su mano sobre su pecho, todas sus heridas se desvanecieron. Ella le sonrió con simpatía.

- Kaileena … - El Príncipe no podía contener las lágrimas.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí. Tu me liberaste y yo te he liberado ahora. Me hiciste un gran favor, y quiero devolvértelo.- Kaileena alzó los brazos, y todos los edificios destruidos volvieron a su estado original. - La maldición de las Arenas ya no te perseguirá.

El Príncipe miró a su alrededor, feliz y a la vez triste.

- ¿Volveré a verte alguna vez? - Preguntó desesperado.

- Claro, te lo prometo. Nos veremos muy pronto. Ya lo veras. - Kaileena sonreía, parecía muy segura de ello - Tengo algo más para ti- Kaileena cogió la mano del Príncipe y dejó algo en ella. Era un trozo de tela doblado, simplemente.

Tras hacer esto, y dedicarle una última mirada cariñosa a su Príncipe, el espíritu de Kaileena, ahora libre, y el cadáver de Malik, se desvanecieron en el aire, y las nubes desaparecieron del cielo.

El Príncipe bajó la vista y miró el trozo de tela.

- ¿Qué significado tendrá esto?

**Capítulo 15: Todos cometemos errores**

Varias semanas pasaron tras la muerte de Kaileena, semanas en las que la ciudad de Babilonia volvió a la normalidad. Los mercaderes se dedicaban a vender en el bazar, los pescadores salían a faenar a las aguas del Eúfrates, los niños volvían a inundar las calles con sus risas, y los soldados se dedicaban a mantener el orden en la ciudad.

El Príncipe, como de costumbre, se pasaba el día paseando por la ciudad, saltando sus edificios. Había mantenido una larga charla con su Padre, y habían puesto las cosas en orden. El Príncipe admitió que había sido demasiado orgulloso en el pasado, pero todo había cambiado.

Hoy en concreto el Príncipe fue a visitar a su maestro y mentor, el Anciano, aquel hombre que tanto le había enseñado y que tan bien le había cuidado. Era un día lluvioso, y el Príncipe se pasó toda la mañana allí. Tenía fama de serio, pero desde lo que pasó semanas atrás, el Príncipe tenía un aire triste y desconsolador. Apenas comía y no conseguía conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Era simple: la extrañaba. Le faltaba su presencia, le faltaba tenerla a su lado. Aquel era un vacío que nadie podría llenar. Poco podían hacer el Anciano o su Padre, aquello no tenía remedio. El Príncipe no hacía mas que repetirse una y otra vez que la culpa era suya. No encontraba consuelo en nada.

- Muchacho, estas cosas son inevitables. Es doloroso perder a un ser querido, pero tendrás que superarlo. - Le decía en Anciano, que estaba sentado frente a él.

- Pero … todo esto podría haberse evitado. Si hubiese llegado antes al patio la habría salvado … - Decía él, con la cabeza agachada.

- Sé que esto es difícil, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que ella no estará a tu lado. Tendrás que olvidarte de esto.

- ¡No quiero olvidarla! ¡Ha muerto por mi culpa! Eso me va a pesar toda la vida … Ella sufrió mucho en el pasado, yo le prometí una vida mejor, una vida digna, ¡y lo único que he hecho ha sido condenarla a muerte! - El Príncipe ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

- Calma, lo superarás. Vete a casa, joven Príncipe, y descansa. Piensa que Kaileena sabía lo que iba a pasar, y que lo ha hecho todo para librarte de la maldición. Lo hizo porque te quería. Se sacrificó por amor.

- Tenéis razón … Debería descansar un poco. Al menos ella descansará para siempre … - Dijo, levantándose y saliendo a la calle.- Gracias por escucharme, Anciano.

El Príncipe salió afuera y comenzó a caminar hacia el Palacio bajo la lluvia. Iba mirando el pañuelo que Kaileena le dio, preguntándose para qué se lo daría. Se paró en seco y corrió hacia el puerto, como si alguien le estuviera persiguiendo. Al llegar allí vio el barco, o lo que quedaba de él. Estaba encallado. La marea había traído sus restos a la orilla, y con ello todo lo que había en su interior.

Bajo la lluvia, el Príncipe buscó y buscó, hasta que dio con un baúl. Estaba algo estropeado y la cerradura estaba oxidada. El Príncipe cargó con el y se lo llevó a Palacio.

Cuando llegó a su habitación buscó algo con qué abrirlo. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se iluminaron. Aquel baúl contenía las posesiones de Kaileena. El Príncipe sacó algo que parecía un vestido, el vestido de Kaileena. En ese baúl estaban todas sus cosas: vestidos, joyas, libros … Por suerte el agua no había entrado y todo estaba en perfecto estado. Aún se podía oler el embriagador aroma de Kaileena en sus vestidos. El Príncipe sonrió, esto parecía reconfortarle.

Se fijó en uno de los libros. Era el diario de Kaileena. Lo abrió, y comenzó a leer.

_Son muchos los días que he pasado en la Isla, encerrada entre aquellos muros. Pero ahora me dirijo a un lugar diferente, un lugar alegre y sin la presencia del mal. Sin embargo, si la historia que el Príncipe me ha contado es cierta, la maldición de las Arenas del Tiempo aún sigue sobre él, y sólo hay un modo de deshacerse de ella: sacrificándome. _

_Mis sueños ya me han mostrado visiones de lo que ocurrirá a mi llegada, de cómo será mi muerte. Una vez ocurra eso la maldición desaparecerá. Podría evitar mi muerte y vivir con él, pero sería egoísta. Él no tiene por qué sufrir por mi culpa. Tarde o temprano acabaría muerto … Está claro que si quiero que viva feliz yo debo morir. Es un precio alto, pero le amo demasiado como para verle sufrir … _

_Puede que lo que haga sea un error, pero … después de todo fue un error lo que le llevó a abrir las Arenas, fue un error lo que le trajo hasta mí a mí. A fin de cuentas … Todos cometemos errores …_

De pronto, el Príncipe notó algo en su bolsillo. Sacó el pañuelo y lo desdobló. Misteriosamente, había una especie de piedra preciosa en su interior. Era exactamente igual a la que Kaileena llevaba en su colgante. ¿Pero cómo había llegado allí? Aquel colgante tenía un significado, quizás solamente le serviría para recordar a Kaileena, o quizás tenía un significado mayor … Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

FIN


End file.
